


When It All Falls Down

by spookievalentine9



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1937271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookievalentine9/pseuds/spookievalentine9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lieutenant Commander Kathryn Rhodes, ten years out in the field. Finds herself thrown into the world of Tony Stark. </p><p>Tony Stark is captivated by her the minute he sees her. He wants her to work with him. As they do, he starts to realize that he is absolutely in love with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd and ideas crossed examined by Ravenwolf36

Stark Industries had been selected to host the Los Angeles Children's Home charity dinner. It wasn't Tony's idea but James convinced him that it would be a good image for him. So that is how Tony found himself mingling with L.A.'s elitist. Pepper was away on a much needed vacation over in Paris. He was starting to become bored.

James was trying to get Katie to hurry. "Katie I would really appreciate it if you talked to him. He is not going to bite you." She hesitated as she tried to relax her nerves. Tony was a few feet away.

James went over to him. Katie wobbled after him. "Tony there is someone I want you to meet," he started. Tony turned to his friend. "I would like you to meet Lieutenant..." 

He trailed off when Tony nearly ran him over. James turned to see Tony holding Katie. Her face was scrunched up like she was about to fall. "Are you alright?" Tony asked her. He stood her up. 

Her face relaxed before she opened her eyes. They looked into Tony's eyes. "Yeah...yes, I'm fine. Thank you," she says. James cleared his throat. She extracted herself from Tony. 

"As I was about to say, I would like you to meet Lieutenant Commander Kathryn Rhodes. Katie meet Tony Stark." She looked over at her life saver. She studied him then cocked am eyebrow up. Tony gave her The once over. 

"Wait...did you say, Rhodes? As in your..." he trailed off. James sighed deeply. "She's my niece, Tony." She looked away. This subject was taboo with her.

She grabbed a glass of champagne from a passing server. She took a long sip of it. None of which was unseen by Tony. James looked at her. "Katie?" he called softly. 

She stayed turned away from them both. Tony walked over to her. "Everything alright?" James was a bit shell shocked that Stark was symphathizing with her. Stark placed a hand on her arm which caused her to jump. 

Luckily she didn't spill her drink on her. She blinked then turned to face him. "I'm...I'll be okay. Just have to make it through tonight. Excuse me while I go get some fresh air." 

She slightly wobbled before she stopped and yanked off the damn high heels. She carried them outside to the gazebo. Tony had watched her leave before turning to face the Colonel. "What happened to her?" Her uncle sighed.

"Let's go grab a drink before I start this conversation," he said as he started for the bar. Stark followed quickly. Rhodes ordered scotch on the rocks. Stark was curious to his drink order. But he ordered whiskey on the rocks. 

Rhodes took a drink before launching into the story of his niece. "Kathryn Marie Rhodes Monroe. March Sixteenth, Nineteen Eighty-Eight. Legally removed Monroe. She spent two years in L.A.'s Children's Home. 

I finally got custody of her when she was fourteen. Her parents died in a car accident. She closed herself off from everyone. When she turned eighteen, she enlisted. Except she joined the Navy. 

Twenty-six years of age and already a Lieutenant Commander. Youngest female Lieut. Cmdr. to lead a group of six NAVY SEALs. Ten years in the field. Wounded six months ago, honorably discharged. 

She's been so alive since she joined and came home. Until she was asked to come tonight. Of course, her wearing high heels is so not her forte. Originally from Arizona, she's a cowboy boot wearing woman." He stopped there and took another drink. 

Tony raised both eyebrows. He wasn't sure what he was getting into. But there was something about her that drew him to her. He took a drink of his own drink. He wanted to bring her to work with him. 

Probably a lot better than her uncle. He was about to speak, when she showed up beside them. She had her high heels back on. She ignored them then ordered a Jack and Coke. She paid for it then knocked back half of it.

Tony was speechless. She had just drank that like it was water. "Uncle James, after this, I'm going home. I can't handle this," she said. Tony saw a glistening in her eyes. She was on the verge of tears. 

"Why don't I take you home," Tony said not believing the words coming out of his mouth. Both Rhodes looked at him. "You've got a speech in thirty minutes!" Stark shook his head. "I'll be back. I just want to see that she gets home safely."

He turned to face her. She was speechless. James nodded then took her glass. "Go on and go home. I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed her forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony escorted her to his car. He opened the door for her and helped her in. He closed the door then rounded the front. He started the car as he looked over at her. She had let her hair down. 

She tousled it then rested her right elbow near the window. Her hand naturally hits her mouth. She remained silent. Tony sighed then looked out the windshield. He eased his way out. 

Thirty minutes into the drive, he got tired of the silence. So he turned on the radio. Frank Sinatra's The Way You Look Tonight filled the air. She moved her hand from her mouth then moved it back. She kept her eyes glued to the window. 

When he arrived at Rhodey's house, he was surprised at how much it changed. There was now a Navy flag along with the Army flag. There was a sign near the entrance that says "My Niece is a Navy Seal." Tony smiled. He cut off the engine then paused a moment.

She turned to look at him. "Thank you for the ride. You didn't have to," she said softly. He gave her a half smile. "I wanted to. Besides I wanted to ask you if you would mine working with me. I mean if you wanted to." 

She slightly remembered her uncle telling her Tony was IRONMAN. "I don't mind...um I'm not much on tinkering. I'm more of testing out stuff. That and computing together stuff." He nodded. 

"I'll send a car tomorrow for you. Is eleven good for you?" he asked. She nodded. "So it's settled." He got out then rounded the front to her door. He opened it then helped her out. 

He walked her to her door. She reached in where a sash was on her dress and pulled out a small coin purse. She rummaged for the spare house key. She unlocked it. She turned to face him.

"Thank you again, Tony. I'll see you tomorrow," she said. "Goodnight Kathryn." She paused. "Katie." He smiled as he watched her go in. 

The next morning she woke up at nine thirty when her cell pinged. Her hand snaked out from under the covers and blindly felt for the cell phone. She felt it then pulled in under the covers. 

She popped open one eye to look at it. An unknown number. It was a text message. She opened it to read it. "Wear something comfortable today. 

I'll have you test out a suit. Tony." She smiled. She replied back. "How long did it take you to steal James' cell phone? Katie". Five minutes before he responded.

"How did you...never mind don't answer. See you soon. T". She crawled out from under the covers. Her feet hit the ground and she was off. In the bathroom she yelped at her reflection. "I knew I should have washed my face last night," she said to herself.

She took a nice hot shower. She had her hair in a bun on top of her head. About half an hour later she was in the kitchen making a quick breakfast. A sausage cheesy egg biscuit and a a cup of cranberry orange juice. She wore her Navy boot camp issued t-shirt and a pair of dark wash blue jeans.

After she ate, she brushed her teeth and slipped on her black Chucks. Her hair was in a low ponytail. She pocketed her cell phone and house key. She heard a knock on her door. "I'll get it," said James coming down the stairs.

She casually walked towards the front door trying to hide her excitement of getting to work with IRONMAN. Her uncle was surprised to see Happy. "What are you doing here?" Happy saw Katie. "I'm here for her," he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

James looked back to his niece. "Where are you off to?" he asked. "To Tony's." "Care to elaborate Kathryn Marie?" She kissed his cheek. 

"No I don't Uncle Rhodey," she said. He frowned. "Don't call me that," he said haughty. "Don't call me Kathryn Marie." Happy led her to the car and held the door open for her. 

She thanked him then slid in. He closed the door then rounded the rear before getting into the driver's side. The ride to Tony's was rather quick. They got there and Katie was already out the door. Happy had to hurry after her. 

Thankfully Stark was waiting for her. She stopped about a yard away from him. He wore fitted jeans, gray Pumas, a black Iron Maiden shirt, and a headset with what looked like a blue monicle. He smiled at her. "Good morning Katie."

Her eyes met his. Happy finally caught up to her. "You're fast," he said trying to catch his breath. She blinked a few times. She looked over at Happy then back to Tony. 

"Every morning at O five hundred, I ran ten miles. Every other morning I did yoga. And Good morning Tony." He gave her a once over then stood back and allowed her inside. He followed her and Happy followed him. 

"J.A.R.V.I.S. get Happy a glass of water," Tony said to no one. "Certainly sir," replied a British male voice. Katie must have looked confused. "J.A.R.V.I.S. in my artificial intelligence." A raised eyebrow. 

"An extremely smart house," he added. "I know what an AI is Stark. It's just...oh never mind." He smiled. "You'll get used to him. 

J.A.R.V.I.S. this is Lieutenant Commander Kathryn Rhodes. James Rhodes' niece. She'll be working with me. Make sure she has access to my house so she can come whenever." "Right away sir." 

Happy was given his glass of water. Tony watched her for a minute. Shall we get started?" he asked. She took a deep breath then let it out. "Lead the way Sensei."


	3. Chapter 3

Tony chuckled at that. He turned on his heels and led the way. She followed close behind. They filed into an awaiting elevator. Tony pressed a button and they descended. 

Katie was quiet the whole ride. When they got there, he motioned for her to go first. They walked towards the glass doors. Tony typed in the number code. The doors opened. 

In they went. She hung back as he started pointing out and explaining things. He was so caught up in it, he didn't realize she wasn't with him. He stopped finally and looked around. He saw her back at the entrance. 

He smiled at her. "Sorry...I'm just a little bit excited to show you what I do. Pepper and Rhodey are the only ones who have been down here." She gave him her famous half smile. "I completely understand. 

It's just..." she struggled to find the right words. "This is your special place. I...oh..." He chuckled. He walked back towards her. "You don't need to worry. 

I'm happy to share my special place with you. I want us to work together. I think you have what it takes to build something like the IRONMAN suit. You can do anything you set your mind to. And you'd be absolutely successful." 

She snorted. "You sound like James. He always said that to me. And I did. I became a Navy SEAL. A Lt. Cmdr. Ten years out in the field, was supposed to be twelve, three four year tours. 

And then I got wounded." She scowled at herself as she looked away. He placed a hand on her arm. She shrugged him off. "Hey look at me," he says. 

She ignores him. "Kathryn Marie." She threw him a death glare. "You still served for our country. You helped make a difference for us. 

Just because you got wounded doesn't mean you have to stop. There are other ways to serve our country. There is no need to beat beat yourself up." She turned away to leave. He tries to reach out for her hand which triggers her fight response. 

She goes to send a punch but he catches her wrist. He grabs the other and pulls her into a hug. She hits his chest with closed fists until she tires herself out. She finally breaks down and cries.

He cautiously pulls her into a hug. She lets him. He holds her tight yet loose. She cried out all of her tears. He pulls away and holds her face in his hands. 

Using his thumbs, he wipes away the remaining tears. "I'm not giving you a handout if that is what you're thinking. I'm offering you a chance to continue serving the country. Be my right hand. Not to mention you get your own suit." 

She closed her eyes as she gave a whimsical laugh. "Are you bribing me with my own suit?" She opened her eyes. He gave her a cheeky grin. "Is it working?" 

She swatted him on the arm. "You're impossible," she said. He pouted at being swatted. "Oh you big baby." He moved to tickle her.

She tried to back away but got caught. She laughed so hard until she cried. Then she snorted. Tony stopped and stared at her. "Was that...did you just snort?" 

She bit her bottom lip. "You did just snort!" He started tickling her again. She laughed again until she begged him to stop. He did and just hugged her.

She backhanded her tears as she smiled. "Add a dinner and we have a deal." She crossed her arms under her chest. He raised an eyebrow. He pretended to mull it over.

"Okay I'll throw in dinner. How about pizza and a beer?" She shook her head. "Cheapskate," she said with a straight face. "Hey!" "We will cook dinner together. 

I've had enough pizza for a while. Not much of a beer drinker. More of a whiskey and coke kind of woman. And the occasional stoli and cranberries." He smirked. 

"Alright tag team dinner making. Ready to start testing the suit?" he asked. She had a Cheshire Cat grin. "Oh do you even have to ask?" "That's the spirit!

J.A.R.V.I.S. a little music maestro." AC/DC's Back in Black filled the room. His current suit he was working on ascended from the floor. It was a cherry red color. "Tony you know I don't do cherry red unless it's a Porsche." 

Again with that half smirk. He pushed a button and the suit turned black. She grinned widely. "Step forward young lady and let us begin!" She did. 

He placed a slim cuff bracelet on each wrist. He pushed a button on the right cuff bracelet. The suit opened up and moved towards her. It "swallowed" her then closed itself. Tony studied her a moment.


	4. Chapter 4

Katie watched as he turned to go somewhere. A curved door ascended to the ceiling. It was another IRONMAN suit. It was red and gold. The glass ascended as well. 

The suit moved and attached itself to Tony. Once he was inside, he turned his attention to her. She waited for his cue. His face mask lifted up. "Ready to go?" he asked. 

She gave him a thumbs up. The ceiling opened up. "Put your feet together. Hands out to the side like this." He demonstrated. She giggled because he looked like a penguin. 

She was thankful he couldn't hear her. She followed his lead. "J.A.R.V.I.S. a little help in getting started." The suit powered up. She started levitating. 

She looked around. "You're fine Kate. I'm right here beside you." She looked over at him, floating beside her. His face mask was in place. He went higher.

She followed. She swayed some but after a bit she got the hang of it. They started off at an easy pace. It was a new experience for her. After a while, Tony started to get ahead. 

She hesitated as she tried to figure out what to do. Soon she was gaining on him. She followed wherever he was going. It wasn't long before LAX came into view. She smiled. 

She went faster. She flew past him. She figured out it was a race. She circled around and started heading back. Tony unfortunately was having some trouble. 

"This is LAX air traffic control tower. You are unauthorized to be flying in this area. Please land and prepare to be taken in." Tony ignored them. "If you don't comply then we will have no choice but to bring you down ourselves." 

He panicked a bit. He called Katie. She heard ringing but didn't know what to do. "J.A.R.V.I.S. I wish you were here to help me." "Certainly Miss Rhodes." 

Soon Tony was talking a mile a minute. "Tony!!" she managed to squeeze in. "Yes?" he asked. "Slow down and take it from the top." He took a deep breath then repeated what he said. 

"Hang on," she said before turning around. She pushed the suit to its limits to get there. She found Tony. There were four jets surrounding him. "You there in the black suit. 

Land immediately or be forced down." She stood there looking at them. "I repeat, land immediately or be forced down." "J.A.R.V.I.S. please connect me to the LAX air traffic control tower." "Certainly Miss."

"You have the floor Miss." "Hello boys." Tony looked over at her. "This can go down two ways. Either you let us go free or..." she looked at all four jets. F-22 Raptors. "I take you down. One. By. One." 

She waited to see what they would do. She dared to move. One of them moved to block her. "So it's going to be like that? So be it." She surveyed her targets. 

She shot upwards. Three of the jets followed her. They started firing at her. She dodged all of the bullets. Wasn't that hard given that she flew for the Navy anyway.

Out of nowhere, she started firing at them. The fourth jet left Tony unattended to join the others. "J.A.R.V.I.S. disconnect me from LAX and connect me to Tony." "Katie what are you doing?! You're going to get yourself killed!" 

"Tony I really need you to stay calm. The heat is off of you. So go back home. I'll take care of them." "I'm not leaving you Katie. You can't take of all of them by yourself!" 

"Tony, that's not a request! It's an order! Go home!" "I'm not one of your Navy guys Kathryn! I'll stay here if I please!?" She sighed. "J.A.R.V.I.S. so you trust me?" she asked. "That's a rhetorical question isn't it Miss Rhodes. 

I do." "Please override Mr. Stark's suit and send him home. If I'm not back in an hour, override my suit and bring me back home." Tony didn't like that. "J.A.R.V.I.S. don't listen to her. I made you you only listen to me." 

"Miss Rhodes do be careful. I will see to it that he gets home and doesn't leave until you return." She turned her attention to the jets still chasing. "I will do my best J.A.R.V.I.S." Tony's suit started to head home. 

She started firing again at the jets. She hit one in the tail. She fired again near one the right turbine. The pilot ejected out of the jet. She turned away and moved faster. A blue explosion erupted on her left. 

She took a nose dive. She rolled over and fired at that jet. That pilot went up in flames with the jet. Two down two to go. She reminded herself to have Tony change the color of her suit when she go home. 

A little timer widget told her that she had less than thirty minutes to go before J.A.R.V.I.S. overrode the suit and brought her home. She had to hurry. She needed a plan. And fast. Finally she got one. 

She turned to face one. She pushed the suit to it's max and flew towards the jet. She managed to avoid getting hit as it fired at her. She took a nose dive again. Now she had both jets going for her. One was behind while the other was in front of her.

She flew for the other one. It wasn't until she flew up and narrowly missed crashing into the jet, that both jets crashed. Going at its maximum speed, she barely escaped the fiery death. She heard a beeping sound. The timer was almost to zero. 

"Crap," she said. She watched as the numbers turned zero. The suit stopped her in midair. Next thing she knew she was heading back to Tony's. She was going to have some explaining to do.


End file.
